From His Lips She Drew The Halellujah
by Mandy-twinkletoes
Summary: At first he was a scared boy and she was a secluded girl. Finding each other was a way out. A way to becoming whole again. A/U


**I guess inspiration struck! Another story to celebrate the New Year! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did I would be so full of myself**

**i.**

He walked the hallways like he owned them. Every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted him. Sure he fucked a lot of girls before; I mean he is a twenty year old in college, living the dream of playing for an OSU football scholarship, but he never fell a connection and instead he became one of those guys, the hump and dump kind of guy.

He tried at first; he still remembers the Quinn incident. They dated. He thought he was finally in love, only for her to cheat with his best friend Puck. It was safe to say that it didn't last. And after that he just gave up and became his mother's worst nightmare.

So full into his thoughts that Finn didn't even notice the tiny girl until he bumped into her sending her straight to the ground.

'Humph' the noise left her as her back made contact with the hard floor.

'I'm sorry didn't see you there' he responded. What? He still had manners.

'Of course you didn't. You were to preoccupied thinking about yourself to notice that in fact there is a world around you right?' at this point she was back on her feet again.

He looked at the girl, seeing that she barely reached his shoulder in height. He couldn't believe this, was he really getting told off by some type of midget?

'Look I didn't mean to bump into you, and I said I was sorry instead of just jump to conclusions about someone' he was kind of angry at this point.

'Oh I'm sorry I didn't meant to fall on the floor by the impact of your giant self, sorry to be an inconvenience and being in the way of the quarterback, I should just move out of the way while you're walking' sarcasms laced her tone while she talked. And with that statement she just walked away not leaving a chance for a comeback.

ii.

She slammed the door on her way in, startling her best friend Santana.

'Jesus woman, what the fuck got into you? I actually feel sorry for that door, and you know that's a first for me. You know feeling sorry about someone or this case something' Santana said joking.

'I'm just so fucking tired of this people that just think they are better them everybody else around here. I gotta tell you something it's just fucking Ohio. Nobody cares that you're top dog around here.' She threw her purse on the coffee table and fell on the couch next to her friend and roommate.

'Ok explain to me what the hell crawled up your ass' Santana asked in a monotone voice.

'Do you have to use such foul language?' Rachel asked.

'Said the girl who dropped the F bomb two times' the Latina girl pointed out.' Now talk to auntie Tannie and tell her what happened'.

'Freaking Finn Hudson happened' she responded watching herself for the cursing.

'What did that white worm did now?'Santana questioned not taking her eyes from the TV who was currently displaying an episode of Jersey Shore.

'He bumped into me and didn't even apologize 'she was still fuming and couldn't believe that a boy could have such manners. Sure she was over reacting a little bit but she was frustrated.

'Really? That's all? God Rachel that sounded a little dramatic. EVEN FOR YOU'. Santana said looking at her.

'You wouldn't understand anyway' Rachel stormed off the living room and went to lay down in her bed. As she lay there she contemplated why exactly why she was so worked up over this. She have been ignored before, he at least apologized (Santana didn't need to know about that). Maybe because he knew how to get under her skin with his messy hair, cute dimples and dared she say firm behind. A sigh left her lips and she tried to forget about the events by taking a nap.

iii.

The serene and calm air enveloped him as he stared at the calm water of the lake. He found this place completely by accident one day when he just drove around, trying to forget about life and the complications of it.

He was lying on the grass and staring at the stars, his mom once told him that when his dad passed away that he still was looking down to him, taking care of him from the stars. So for his whole life when things became too hard he would just look up and pretend that his dad was still here with him.

The sound of singing broke his trance. It wasn't anything elaborate just singing, without even a melody. He couldn't stop and found himself trying to inch closer to the sound.

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
>That David played, and it pleased the Lord<br>But you don't really care for music, do you?  
>It goes like this<br>The fourth, the fifth  
>The minor fall, the major lift<br>The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

iv.

The sound of footsteps approaching forced her to stop singing. She looked over her shoulder and found herself locking eyes with no other than Finn Hudson.

'I can't believe this. The only placed I found that makes me peaceful?' she asks rhetorically. She spares him a glance and then continues to look forward.

'Sorry I didn't mean to disturb really. But before you say anything I stumbled into this place when I just eighteen, so maybe you're the one invading. And stop making assumptions about me' Finn says looking at her. Did he actually looked hurt?

'Sorry. It's just a natural impulse. I heard stories about you, about how you walk around using girls and beating guys that dare stand in your way' for what it's worth she sounds apologetic. 'Anyway it's getting late, I should get going. I'm going to let you and you place alone for the night' that being said she walks away for the second time that day.

v.

He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. He managed to get her address with Puck who used to bang her roommate as he kindly puts it.

After a few seconds a Latina girl opens the door.

'Oh my God! No, just no. What do you want here frankenteen?' the girls greets rudely.

'Hmm. Is Rachel around?' now he just stands there looking uncomfortable, he was expecting this kind of greeting but not for this woman that he never talked to before. And not wanting to admit, but her attitude knocks him down a lit bit.

'This is going to be priceless. RACHEL' she yells into the apartment; stepping away from the door but still not making any move to let him in.

After a while another girl comes to the door. This time a petit girl with big brown eyes and delicate features.

'I thought Santana was playing a prank on me but you really are here, standing at my front door.' She is kind of shocked.

'Is there a place where we can talk? Like in private?' he asks.

'Come in' he finally enters the apartment. Looking around he notices that the place is very neat, not a lot of furniture but it's nice and homey. She leads him to her room and points him to sit on her bed. And before he knows it the words comes tumbling down his mouth like he doesn't have any control over them.

'Ok first I just gotta say that I don't even know why I need to explain myself to you but that's proprably just because you have this really judging eyes every time you look at me so here I am. I know that I may seem like the biggest jerk on earth but the truth is that most of the time I don't even know what I'm doing. At first I tried being this perfect guy that I know my mom would be proud of but then I just gave up because I'm so fucking lost all the time and it sucks' he is panting by the time he finishes and manages the gut to look at her. To his astonishment she was looking amused.

'You do realize that you just gave like the longest ramble of history right?' she's trying to hold her laugh now.

'Yes I do' he looks down. He feels the mattress shift and when he looks up he sees that she's sitting next to him on her bed.

'I know I have no right to judge you because honestly, look at my life. But for what it's worth I believe everything you said, for you know having a reason for all the bullshit you do and says'.

'Harsh' he responds.

'Trust me, you don't need my sympathy' she means it.

'I just want to become that boy again. That boy that doesn't ignore his mothers calls and uses sex and alcohol to try to escape the big bad world' he says sadly.

'It's like I'm talking to a walking cliché right now' she mutters quietly. 'Look I may be digging myself in this shit but I'm might be able to help you. If you let me' she proposes.

'How?' he wonders.

'By not babying you and not kissing the ground that you walk on and finally not condoning you kind of behavior' she says firmly.

He honestly doesn't know how he got here. Just a few days ago she was just someone who happens to go to the same college as him, but in that moment she became something else. A way out.

vi.

It's hard at first. She is rude and he is obnoxious. She storms off a lot, and he sounds ungrateful a lot. But progress is finally made and dared they say a sort of friendship is born. And one day they sit in a coffee shop getting along.

'Oh shut up you did not danced Single Ladies on a football field' she laughs.

'I sure did, it was the first time the Titans ever won a football game. We used it to distract the opposing team and it worked.' He responds also laughing.

'How in the world did the coach came up with that idea?'

'It was my stepbrother's idea actually. I told about Kurt before' when she nods he continues. 'He was trying to show his dad that he could be all manly and stuff and when he saw how brutal football were and how badly we sucked he felt the need to step in' he explains.

'I so wish I could see that. I bet you had some awesome moves' she jokes.

'Hardy har har. But I think my mom has a video' at the mention of his mom the mood changes. Suddenly the playful atmosphere is gone. She glances at him and sees a load of emotions cross his eyes. Sadness, longing and regret. 'Come on let's get to class' before she has a chance to say something he stands up and leaves.

vii.

It's not like he is surprised when the feeling comes. The wanting to be something more than friends, but he gotta say that it scares the shit out of him. It comes one day when they are lying on the grass surrounding the lake (they share the place now). He casts a glance in her direction and she has her eyes closed, a content smile on her beautiful lips. Anyway, it's not like she feels the same way. He's positive that she still thinks of him as some sort of brainless jock, and she doesn't do guys like that, her type is the smart ones. The ones who can and will get out of this hell hole.

'Did you ever thought of calling your mother and trying to work things out?' she breaks the silence.

'I thought about it. But I'm scared that I've waited too long and now she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore' he confesses, looking into her eyes.

'Finn that's not true. I'm sure that she still loves you and that she misses you' she says sincerely.

'I just left her, I thought she didn't needed me anymore, after all she got a husband and a better son to come along, not that I don't love Kurt because I do he's awesome and all but I still felt left out of the so called family times'. He's eyes are glassing over but he won't cry, he got past that fase a long time ago.

viii.

'What happened to you? 'he asks her out of the blue one day.

'What do you mean' she is confused.

'Something that made you put on this hard brick wall around yourself, I know that for a fact because I did the same thing, so what was it?'

'Nothing. You're deluding yourself you know that?' she tries to brush off and doesn't meet his eyes.

'Rachel come on, I've been nothing but honest to you these last few months and I thought that we were finally friends that could open up to each other' he doesn't dare mentioning the growing romantic feelings that he is having for her.

'I said nothing ever happened, so just drop it' she's angry now.

'Was it a broken heart? Someone died? What happened?' he insists.

'You know what Finn get out, I thought that I could handle you whining about your perfect broken life that could make a great fucking script for some bad cliché movie, but I can't so get out' she doesn't meet his eyes but her tone of voice cuts him like a knife.

'What? That's what you think? For fuck's sake Rachel I didn't tied you and made you listen. You did that on your own ok? I didn't ask and now you going to throw the things I sincerely opened up to you in my face. That's not FUCKING FAIR' he shouts angrily standing up from the chair he was sitting on her living room.

'Get the fuck out NOW 'she stands too and motions to the door. They stare intently at each other and then he storms out slamming the door on his way out, while she breaks up in sobs.

ix.

She shows up at his door room and knocks, nobody answers. She tries calling his cell _hundreds of_ _times_ but he doesn't answers and she proprably wouldn't too if the roles were reversed. She sits down on the ground by his door and waits for him to come back, assuming that he's out somewhere. Soon the time passes and her eyes falls close letting her body rests with sleep

x.

He comes back from his jog, needing the activity to clear his head. He is in the middle of wiping his face with a towel when he spots the tiny brunette sitting curled up on the floor.

He sighs and carefully not to wake her scoops her up in his arms bridal style and leads her inside his door room. He deposits her on his bed and goes take a shower while she sleeps.

He's dressed now and ready to talk so when he leaves the bathroom he goes and softly shakes Rachel.

'Finn?' she asks groggily.

'Yeah. Can you please explain to me why were you napping at my floor?'

'I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, that I shouldn't have said those things because I didn't meant it at all' she looks at him with regret in her eyes.

'That's fine' he brushes off.

'No it's not. And you were right. Something happened' she looks at him.

'Tell me babe' he doesn't know where that came from.

'My life was kinda perfect. I had everything I wanted in life, my two dads were amazing and I was so blessed. When I turned sixteen the fights started, and I felt like my world was slowly crumbling around me. One day one of the fights got really ugly and my daddy stormed out of the house leaving my dad to calm down. We got the called at around 10 pm at night. Some drunk driver had crashed into my daddy's car. Total damage and sudden death. In that moment I felt like I couldn't breathe. One of the most important people of my life was taken away from me.

After that my dad said he couldn't live with the guilt, and that he was sorry. At least it was what his suicide note said' she finishes as tears streams freely down her face. Finn moves closer and wraps his arms around her in a comforting hug. Rachel presses her face in his neck and he doesn't seem to mind the tears wetting the skin there.

xi.

Things get easier after that. Finn understands her better and Rachel trusts him more. They are laying down side by side on his bed one day when she presses him.

'Finn just call her. It's getting closer to Thanksgiving and that's a perfectly good opportunity, it's a day of forgiveness after all' she passes his cell to him.

'Can I be alone for this? No offense or anything but I don't want to be around anyone if something goes wrong'.

'Not that I think something will go wrong but fine I'll wait outside 'she leaves the room.

She waits. When Finn opens the door the first thing she notices is the tears in his eyes. Assuming the worst she steps forward and envelopes him in a tight hug.

'I'm sorry Finn, if she doesn't want to talk to you that's her loss for passing out an opportunity to bond with an amazing man' she whispers in his ear.

'Not that I'm not flattered but no you got it wrong'.

'What?' she asks stepping out of his arms.

'She wants me to come down to thanksgiving and spend with everybody, you know like a family'. He says with joy.

'Finn that's amazing. See I told you so' she says cockily.

'Sure 'he brushes off. 'But anyway I was maybe thinking if you could come with me?' she is startled by the invitation.

'Really? I don't want to intrude'

'Please Rach' he pulls out the puppy eyes that make her heart melt at the moment. She swears it's like the one of the cat in the ogre movie.

'Fine'

xii.

They drive to Lima, and they get there in the afternoon a day before Thanksgiving Day. They both step out of the car, the nerves getting the best of them.

'Are you ready for this' she asks Finn.

'I guess' he rings the doorbell and a women with the same hazel eyes and brown hair color as Finn answers the door, immediately enveloping her son in a big hug.

'I missed my baby boy' tears are streaming down their faces and Rachel feels like she is intruding in a very private moment. After a while they step away and Finn brings Rachel forward introducing her. 'Mom this is Rachel' he says putting an arm around her.

'Oh is this your girlfriend?' Carole has a knowing look in her eyes. They both blush and Rachel steps in.

'No No. I'm just a friend' she says offering a hand towards the older woman, who brushes off the girl's hand and envelopes her in a big hug. They both come inside them, relief running through their bodies.

xiii.

As a thank you for letting her spend Thanksgiving with them Rachel volunteers to make a pie for Carole, the women tries to tell her that it's not necessary but Rachel insists.

And now she found herself standing next to Finn who offered to help. She takes the flour and passes to the tall man standing next to her.

'Can you pour me some of this?' she asks nicely.

'Sure' with that being said he takes some on his hands and dumps on her head, resulting in a surprised gasp from her. 'What did you just do?'

'What? You didn't say where I should pour it' he responds like an innocent.

'Fine you wanna play dirty like that? Fine' she scoops some butter on her hands and smears it on the front of Finn's shirt. He looks down and then at her and proceeds to crack one of the eggs on her back.

'Oh you're so gonna pay for that' she threatens while laughing. She lunges forward trying to hit him with some chocolate powder but his strength and height gives him and advantage and he picks her up easily in his arms and throws her on his shoulders.

'Finn Hudson put me down this instant or help me God I will end you' she's hitting his back with her tiny fists.

'You hitting me feels like cotton balls are being throw at me' he laughs.

'I mean it' she tries to sound serious. He finally lets her go and she slides down his body until her feet touches the ground. Now his face is inches from her and before she could help herself she leans up and presser her lips firmly against his. He is fast to responds and sweeps his tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opens her mouth and his warm breath envelopes her mouth causing shivers of pleasure to run down her spine. Their bodies are firmly pressed against each other, a daring hand makes its way to cupping her butt and when a moan escaper her lips he gives a gentle squeeze. They part for breath but neither makes a move to step away from each other. He looks in her eyes trying to see if she regrets making the move, when he founds none he lets his lips fall onto hers again, tongues battling for dominance until a throat clearing breaks the intense kiss.

'So sorry to interrupt but I came here looking for Carole and instead found my stepbrother swapping spit with a girl' the boy standing on the kitchen door says amused.

'Kurt, I didn't know you were coming' Finn says still keeping an arm firmly wrapped around Rachel's waist.

'Yeah neither did I' Kurt looks around the space 'Would you look at that mess, what exploded here, sorry that was rhetorical, obviously it was your hormones.' He finishes with a smirk.

xix.

Finn and Rachel both make their way upstairs not wanting to prolong the awkward encounter any further. When they reach Finn's old room on the second floor they both walk in.

'So…'Finn starts. 'That was some kiss you gave out there' he jokes.

'What I didn't see you complaining' she retaliates defensive.

'Because I wasn't' He says stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her, as a natural impulse hers reach around his neck and her finger curled around the hair there.

'I tried not to have feelings for you, but after everything you told me about yourself I just lost it' surprisingly she is the first one to confess.

'I have feelings for you too, strong ones like I never felt for another girl before, and that kind of scares me' he confesses not a bit preoccupied about not sounding manly because she gets him. She sighs and presser a soft kiss against his neck, causing goose bumps on him.

xx.

They don't talk much about it. It's kind of a silent agreement. Next day on thanksgiving Rachel insists on helping Finn's mom on the kitchen seeing that the pie didn't turn out very great.

'I just wanted to thank you Rachel' the older woman says while cooking.

'For what?' Rachel asks.

'For bringing me my son back. I missed him so much and I know that he is here because of you, and I can certainly say that you're the best thing that happened in his life' Rachel blushes and looks down.

'It was nothing, I just believed in him even if we didn't started on the right foot' Rachel remembers their first encounter 'But I just knew that his pride was getting in the way most of the time' she looks at Carole 'he was lost, I think he still is but one thing I know is that he tries to make you proud' she finishes. Both women continue cooking and a comfortable silence falls upon them.

xxi.

Dinner time arrives and Rachel has a chance to meet Burt, Finn's step father. The two of them sits around watching the football game and Rachel stands quietly on a spot watching before she interrupts. 'Come on you two. Dinner's ready' she calls. They both stand up and Finn makes his way over to her. He steps closer and envelopes in a big bear hug. 'What as that for?' she asks.

'For pushing me to come down here, for finally making me overlook my pride' he replies letting her go. They make their way into the dining room and take their seats. They go around the table saying thanks and when it's Finn's turn he says 'I'm thankful for forgiveness, because without it I wouldn't be able to be here today, I know that I screwed up and just left without even a goodbye and the fact that we sharing this today shows me how wrong I was. So I'm thankful for that, and my mom and everybody here today' he looks at Rachel 'and especially for you Rach, who made me see the screw up things I was doing, I don't know where I would be without you' he finishes. Carole abruptly stands up and makes her way to her son enveloping him in a big hug.

xxi.

It's a month after Thanksgiving and the kiss. The feelings are not brought up once. Finn is invited to a sorority party and tries to convince Rachel to go, after much ass kissing and promises to make up to her, she gives in.

Finn is on his way to a third bottle of beer when he spots the tiny girl across the room talking to one of the guys on the football team. He knows him, he's name is Sam and the kid is kind of harmless with his Bieber cut and Avatar talk, but jealousy run through his veins and he takes a long gulp and makes his way to them.

'Hi guys, what are you talking about? Mind if I but in? No? Ok.' He slumps an arm across Rachel's shoulders.

'What are you doing' she whispers to him.

'Just talking to my friends. You know Rachel I didn't know you were into blonde guys, I mean all you other boyfriends had dark hair, and let me tell you buddy there were a lot' Finn addresses Sam who just stands there not knowing what to do.

'You know what, I better go. Bye Rachel, see you on football practice Finn' the blonde boy hurries.

'You are so welcome' Finn says to Rachel only now seeing the anger reflecting in her eyes. She shrugs off his arm and begins to leave. 'Where are you going' he chases her out of the house and into the streets.

'Home Finn, because I don't want to stand there and listen to shit come out of your mouth, you know what? I thought you changed but your still the same jerk from before' she doesn't stop walking.

'At least I'm not the one saying that I have feelings for someone just to flirt with another guy at a party, right in front of him' he shouts to her retreating form, causing her to stop and slowly turn around in fury.

'Fuck you Finn, you're the one who didn't want to talk about things' she walks closer to him 'you're the one who is _scared _of any type of feelings' she is right in front of him now 'so fuck you and leave me alone' she turns to leave but a hand on her wrist and lips falling on hers stops her from doing so. She doesn't want to respond but it's natural and suddenly she has one hand laced on his hair and another one running down his chest, while he has his arms securely wrapped around the thin waist.

xxii.

Their lips still remains firmly pressed together as they tumble into Rachel's room. Clothes flying everywhere as Finn picks Rachel up and lays her down on the bed. He takes off his pants leaving him in only his boxers and hurries to press another hot kiss on her mouth; she detaches from him and takes of her dress, revealing to him her black lacy underwear.

'You're so beautiful' he says as she starts to press open mouthed kisses on his neck, sucking and licking and leaving a mark. His hands explore her body and he cups one of her breasts in his hands, resulting in a moan leaving her lips.

The rest of the clothing is quickly discarded and he looks deep in her eyes and asks 'are you sure you want to do this'

'I never been so sure of something' she responds. He takes the condom from his wallet and rips the package rolling the latex on him. He positions himself on top of her and pushes in groaning at the pleasure.

He waits a few seconds and starts thrusting in and out, she laces her fingers with his above her head and run her other hand down his firm back, while he cups one breast and brings his mouth down to suck on the other. Rachel moans at the sensation and pushes her hips up in hope of a deeper thrusting.

He rolls over so that she is on top now straddling his waist and riding him as waves of pleasure run through their bodies; she feels a tingling sensation and knows that she's close

'God I'm Cumming' she whispers close to his ear.

'Then cum for me babe' he whispers back and they both tumble over the edge, moans leaving their mouths. She slumps over his body as they slowly finish, and she presses tiny kisses across his chest.

He brings her head up and reaches for a kiss on her mouth, tongues battling for a second until he pulls away bringing her close, bodies succumbing as sleep takes over their bodies.

xxiii.

The next morning he wakes up to the smell of waffles. He feels around the bed for the Rachel but finding the bed empty. He gets up put on his boxers and makes his way to the kitchen.

She is standing there wearing nothing but his shirt, eyes intently on the batter as she softly sings to the song on the radio; he wraps his arms around her pressing his chest against her back. 'Hmm. Good morning' she greets.

'Indeed a very good morning' he says pressing kisses against her neck. She throws her head back giving him more access.

'Oh God my eyes' Santana says breaking the couple apart. 'I did not need to see that, now I'm scarred for life and blind from the whiteness of boy toy's chest over there'.

'Santana please could you be nice? For once?'Rachel asks stepping closer to Finn's bodies as to shield him from the other girl's insults. They eat breakfast and Finn suggests they go to the lake.

xxiv.

They walk hand in hand until they reach a secluded spot on the grass. Sitting down between his legs, Rachel rests her head against Finn's chest.

'You know, I never toughed I could feel like this again, but you showed me a way out' he presses a kiss against her temple 'and maybe it's too soon but I'm not scared anymore'

'Scared of what exactly' she turns to look at him.

'Of falling in love with you' he says gazing at her waiting for some sort of rejection.

'I love you too' she responds resuming resting her head against him. It's not always easy, they'll fight and argue and hurt one another at some point, but together they'll face the normal obstacles of life and eventually mend the broken hearts. At some point at life Rachel's walls will crumble and Finn's fear will dissolve. And in the end from his lips she drew the I Love You.

**This story came out longer than I expected, and it went in a total different direction too, but I hope you liked and sorry for any mistakes, spell check it's a bitch. **

**Please review and let me know what you think, help me improve my writing please. **


End file.
